See you Soon
by MusicMadWoman
Summary: Following Charlie's death, Bella decides to leave Forks while all the Cullen clan are off on a hunting trip
1. Forever Yours

**Bella's POV** :

I was leaving Forks and I had been changing my mind constantly to avoid Alice and Edward. I penned a letter constantly flicking around giving it to Renee or tossing it out to keep Alice guessing. The debate is real though, I keep telling myself all this is foolish and I'm making an important decision too fast but I needed to do this and I'm promising myself that I'll return to Forks and more importantly to Edward and his family. Lying has never been my strong suit but I've had to work on it alot lately to avoid drawing suspicion.

I didn't tell Edward that Charlie died while he was gone and I couldn't deal with the knowledge of it anymore. He was killed by Laurent and Victoria the night after he and his family left, I couldn't help but think it was my fault that they killed him as they were going after me in the first place and he happened to be in the way. I knew that if I told Edward or his family they'd think it was their fault and I didn't want them to think that.

The nightmares following Charlie's death have gotten worse, first it was just Edward leaving, then it morphed into his whole family, and later transformed into a dream where Edward, his family, and Charlie were all being burned alive in my house by Laurent and Victoria with me powerless to stop them.

" _I should just tell one of them and get this over with so I don't have to leave_ " I thought for the 40th time in a row. Doing that would give me too much anxiety and with them working hard to get Victoria I didn't want to stress them out even more. On my 3rd piece of paper since starting this letter all I've gotten down is:

 _I have to go away for a while, I've got some things on my mind that I need to clear up and I promise you I'll be fine wherever I go and I'll be extra careful and I love you all_ and will talk to you as soon as I am able.

Forever Yours

 _Bella Swan_

 _This'll have to do, I've never been a Shakespeare and I don't intend to start now._ With that thought in mind I send this off to their house and get to the airport to move around for a bit with no set destination in mind. I am such a horrible person, they work so hard and I leave them with no more than a letter just because I can't deal with something, how pathetic is that? I've been having this whole mental debate all night and the Cullens are off hunting somewhere so I'll have enough time to drop this off and be gone before they come back... hopefully.

My mind is still racing as I make it to the airport and head off to the Bahamas knowing that it'll be difficult for them to get me there with the sun and all after having checked the weather there a few times to make sure its sunny all throughout and I have a good few hours til I land and then I can piece together my mind then.


	2. The Letter

I have to go away for a while, I've got some things on my mind that I need to clear up and I promise you I'll be fine wherever I go and I'll be extra careful and I love you all and will talk to you as soon as I am able.

Forever Yours

Bella Swan

 **Edward's POV**

I read and re read the letter a thousand times trying to wrap my head around it, everyone was similarly stunned. _Why would my darling Bella leave without telling me? Was she OK? Does she not love me?_

The last thought absolutely broke my heart and I couldn't bear to think she didn't love me anymore and the other's thoughts didn't help matters either with Carlisle absolutely distraught and thinking _What would make her run away? Is she running from us?_ _Has she been hurt?_ Esme was even worse saying things like _My only chance at having a human daughter, gone_ with her visibly dry sobbing. Rosalie was happy she was gone and was thinking about boning Emmett later. I could tell we were hurting Jasper with all the despair in the room but I couldn't care as I had just potentially lost my soulmate.

I thought of calling Charlie but didn't want to alarm him until we found anything else, my mind recalled that Bella had scarcely brought him up lately and I was thinking they might have had a falling out but didn't care enough to ask. Just then my phone lit up signifying I got a text, it was from Bella! I had such happiness wash over me in the moment that I think I almost gave Jasper a stroke, if he could've had one. "What's the sudden change in emotions for Edward?" Jasper asked "I just got a text from Bella!" "What does it say?!" everyone asked in unison. It says:

 _I love you and I am sorry that I left, I just have some things on my mind I have to try and sort out, I am honestly sorry about leaving on short notice but I have been thinking about this for a while and couldn't handle it anymore, I know I should've talked about it but I didn't know how to verbalize it, please forgive me, I will_ _see you soon._

I replied:

 _I understand and I forgive you, we cannot wait to see you, please continue to be safe I love you more than words can describe and wouldn't be able to live if something happened to you my love._

"At least we know she is safe, we can talk about everything when she returns next weekend. Alice, do you have an idea of where Bella might be?" Carlisle asked

"No but I can see that she's planning on how she's going to explain all of this to us"

"She isn't worth your time Edward, she's a dumb human who can't stick around and talk when there's something bothering her"

"Oh like you Rosalie? Don't ever disrespect Bella like that or I will kill you!"

"Calm down you two, emotions are high yes, and we are stressing Jasper out enough and we need to all keep a level head for Bella and Jasper's sake. Now you two apologize to each other"

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry Edward"

"I'm sorry Rosalie"

"Aww"

"Shut up Emmett"

"OK"

"Now son, do you have any clue what might be plaguing Bella so much that she felt she had to leave instead of talking to one of us?"

"No, she's impossible for me to read and has seemed to be her usual self lately all the time"

"If I may say something Edward, I have noticed a slight change in her emotions, she's felt depressed and anxious, especially around Carlisle but I couldn't piece together why"

"That's odd, she's always seemed fine with me, I hope I didn't do anything to upset her"

"Darling, I doubt you did, but on the chance that is the case, when she gets back you two can have a talk about it"

"That's for the best, now I feel we should go about our practiced routine until Bella gets back"

With that, we all went about to our rooms and to our own activities for the night with my thoughts lingering back to Bella the entire time.


	3. Bella's Return

**Edward's POV:**

Alice has just had a vision of Bella's return and it's like life has been breathed through our dead bodies we are so excited and I can't wait to see my amazing, beautiful, perfect Bella.

 **Bella's POV:**

I had been anxiously awaiting arriving back in Forks, trying to figure out what I was going to say to explain myself. I decided I might as well be honest _Caused more trouble than I'm worth so I might as well and just hope they don't hate me._ I have a very negative mind. Oh well, my entire time in the Bahamas was spent worrying so maybe I should've gone New York or something. In any event I only stayed a few days and came back, I had fun those maybe 10 times I could stop thinking. _Time to face the music_ I think as i pull in the Cullens drive way, Everyone except Rosalie almost instantly appear to greet me, and I'm scare they are angry but I start to feel Jasper's familiar calm vibes and before I know it, Edwards sweeped me up out of the car and peppering me with kisses.

"I missed you too Edward, I was lost without you"

"Likewise love, I have something special planned tonight"

"We're so glad you're back Bella, we missed you so much!!" Esme almost screamed

"I missed you all too, not to cut this short but could I speak to Carlisle alone please?".

"But of course love, I have a surprise for you tonight"

"That's great, I can't wait" We kissed for like the 10th time in all of 5 minutes and he lets me go and they all go back inside

"I needed to get this off my chest, I left because of you"

Looks of shock and pain fly across his face and I want to cry

"But not because of anything personal, I assure you, the day after you all left, Victoria and Laurent came and burned my house down, I wasn't inside of it but Charlie was and I couldn't get inside the house, I kept having nightmares about it and I couldn't figure out how to verbalize it so I left, you being so kind to me hurt because I felt that's how my dad should've been and he wasn't, and I felt that was somehow because of me, and it saddened me how my own father couldn't treat me near as good as someone who was just doing it out of the kindness of his heart, I thought that if I just worked hard enough he'd appreciate and give me the father I always wanted but he only ever wanted to fish and watch the game and I was taken aback by your kindness towards me and I thank you so much for that, and I am sorry for not talking to you or anyone about this earlier"

"It's fine, I see you as one of my children and I am so sorry that you went through that. If you don't mind my asking, how did the dreams progress?"

"It first started being Edward leaving, then Charlie dying, then you all leaving, and finally you all leaving and dying in the house on fire"

At this point I was almost sobbing, but I could just barely piece out coherent words. Carlisle came up and gave me hug, being careful not to hug me too hard and he said "Bella, don't worry, we won't ever leave again without taking you with us"

"Are, Are you sure? I don't want to hear you say that and years later you decide something different"

"I'm positive and that'll never change, we promise and I love you because you're my daughter"

"I love you too... dad"

 **The end.** **Please review, thanks.**


End file.
